This is a proposal for an interdisciplinary program for basic research in problems of skin biology and pathology. At present, this involves funded components as follow: 1. Analysis of biochemical and functional properties of the basic (mature) protein of stratum corneum with especial reference to how this protein relates to cellular morphology and to cutaneous disease in instances where keratohyalin is absent. 2. The analysis of structural and biochemical characteristics of inherited diseases of structural defects in collagen.